


Whispers in the depths

by LittleDAL



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDAL/pseuds/LittleDAL
Summary: What if, something went differently than it should?What if, the original hero didn't act as they should?What if, instead of the original character would be a different one?What if...





	1. Prologue pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ismy first Undertale Au I was thinking about. I've got a idea of it not longer than a month after I finished a Pacifist Route. I wanted to add new characters, places and magic, so you will see it here. For now I have ended script of prologue and soon I will write the story. Hope you will like it. Enjoy!

Everyone heard a legend about monsters from Mt. Ebott. That whoever enters there will never return. There were those who, as part of the bet, the fun, or God knows for what yet another reason, they set out there. There are also those who were weary of their lives, too heavy, someone hurt them, or maybe they did something they regret and want to end with each other. Different people, different reasons. But there was never a person who went there to look for someone. Never, until now.

Over Mt. Ebott was setting the sun, it seemed like a normal mountain without any past. Nobody would have expected that at this time, someone might roam around the entrance to the mountain. And even more so if it's a young woman. What could she look for there? Nobody even asked this question. She was only a person from outside the village. Nobody even asked about her name. The legend was for them as a warning, so no one showed her the way up. Only they shared that it was nice to meet her. Very artificial and forced farewell it was. But after such a short visit no one would expect anything more.

At the top of the mountain grew a lush flora. Everywhere there were green trees and many bushes with berries. It's a pity that nobody's been here. Great place to relax. It was still bright enough to see the entire landscape. It was breathtaking for a split second. With the greenery of the trees and bushes, the orange color of the setting sun came from across the mountain. Still could hear the remnants of bird singing. It was very reassuring, although it was predicting an approaching storm. There were already several bright stars appearing in the sky. The entrance was dark and very clear. It was impossible not to miss it. Even a small, trodden path led there. The entrance itself was covered with ivy and other plants. At their doorstep stood a girl, low, with dark hair and eyes. Prepared for climbing, to a great expedition. She was determined because her mission was very important to her. He improves his backpack with full equipment and enters. For a few meters she still sees where she is, but then she pulls her flashlight. She illuminates everything around her until she sees a hole in the ground and approaches her. She was prepared for it. In the end, people in the village talked about going down to the underground through a big hole in the ground. However, there are no stairs or other descent. Oh well, she has to go down with the rope. She pulls a good climbing rope and binds it around the boulder, then around the next boulder just behind the first. It was supposed to protect her descent, so that the rope accidentally broke free of the rock. She checks several more times and she ties everything up well, then grabs the rope and starts to descend. The first few steps are stable, nothing looks like it was going to go wrong. Again a few steps down, small stones begin to sag, but that doesn't mean anything. Another step and the stone breaks under the foot. The girl loses her balance, drops her rope, flies down, seems to be dead, falling to the hard ground. Going down, waiting for death, will hurt like hell, but maybe he will survive. No, it's not possible.

She falls, but not on the ground, but on the flowers. Golden flowers. Flakes float, scattered and ragged from the flowers under the weight of the girl's body. He is unconscious, but alive, bleeding from his ear and ankle. Nobody is around to make her look. Who would help her now? She must wake up, She has missions. She is needed. People, monster, herself and me. I can't help her, not now. Wake up. Wake up. Isabelle, wake up. You have a mission and you know it, you've been patient all your life, now it's worth it. Get up and fight. WAKE UP ISABELLE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up lying on the ground, wait, no. I touch the ground, still with eyes closed. Everything around is soft and nice to the touch. Something nice and soft in my hand. I start to sweep it between my fingers. It becomes rough. I slowly open my heavy eyes. I'm in pain. I look at my hand and see a flower petal. It was gold. Or maybe it's my imagination, or maybe it's the light that comes from this hole up there. As I look up, even the entrance itself turns to gold. It looks beautiful. That I could feel like in heaven. Sky... No, I can'tt lie here right now. I have to get up, I have missions. I'm trying to pick up my more heavy body. It hurts as hell. Maybe, I should wait until I feel better enough to get up. Maybe. Probably it's a good idea. So, I'm waiting. It doesn't take 10 minutes and I can get up to sitting position. Fortunately. I was afraid that I would not be able to do even the slightest movement. And I would not take it. I put my hand in my ear. I bleed, or rather bleed. Blood clots and does not leak from my ear. That's good. I wipe my blood and try to move my leg. Ouch, ouch, fuck. Twisted. Give me God, that only twisted, not broken. That would be the end of the world. I reach for my backpack and pull out the bandages. I take off my shoe and watch my foot from either side. It is swollen and almost purple. Not good. I pull out the gel on the swelling and put on the ankle. It's cold until I bounce slightly. But it gave me relief from the pain. I close my eyes, feeling this chill. Then I apply a bandage and see if the ankle is well protected against further injuries. In this bandage, I can't get my shoe back. It's too wrapped up. I'm trying to get up. I fall on the bed of flowers. Damn. I'm getting up again. Again defeat. I bang my fist in the ground that a few flower's petals slightly into the air. But he does not give up, he gets up again and with success. I try to keep my balance, but mostly I try to keep my weight on the other leg. In the end I can look around and see where I am. Everywhere is dark. Only where I fell was clear. I look around again and see a tunnel. This is probably the way out, or at least the way to going to a place where it will be brighter. I slightly hobble to the passage. Every stroke on my ankle aches pain. Every step is painful. I come to the passage and see the gate. It is interestingly decorated. I touch the border, it is slightly rough. Definitely touched them time. Interesting how long. Legend of monsters doesn't mention the time in which all this happened. Even people from villages around the mountains do not know or do not want to know. But in the end I am here. And maybe I will find answers to my questions. So I go through the gate, Again dark, until I see nothing. But no, at once. In the middle is a small patch of light. Little flower growing there. Interesting. I lean on the entrance to relax. I take a breath.

"Hello!! Is there anyone here? "I ask, hoping I may be alone. I don't know what I would do if I met some entity here. Especially when I'm injured. I sigh when I hear no response, so I approach the flower. I can hear a low, small and sweet voice.

"Howdy"


	2. Prologue pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of prologue. Where Isabelle talks about her pats and motivations to go to Mt. Ebott. But is it a happy reasons? Is she emotional stable to hadle her past? What future will bring? Flowey is good or bad here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da. Another part of prologue. But after us will be one more part of prologue. It will be the largest one of all of them, so it will take some time, till i write it. Hope you can wait. Anyway, enjoy.

[ (Music for chapter) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9haTFoGcvk)

"Huh ?? Who is there? "I ask completely confused, I don't see anyone else, except this lonely flower. I am approaching him in the hope that the light around him will allow me to see more. The flower is golden as in the previous room. It's pretty cute.

  
"I am here." The voice spoke again. Okay, now I'm a bit scared. What the hell is going on here? "Look down" again look at the flower. This. Have. Eyes. Mouth. FACE. FLOWER HAS A FACE. I'm screaming and jumping frightened like a shit and I fall backwards. Until I got stoned even more.

  
"The flower speaks..." I barely managed to squeeze the words out of me. I'm too scared to say anything else. How is it possible at all to have a flower talk?

"Yes, you never saw a flower speaks? It's normal here. "The flower again spoke, and I groped slightly backwards. "Wait. You probably just got here. Relax, I won't harm you. Come closer " I'm starting to shake. How would I come closer to this mischief of nature. It is impossible for any silly plant to talk. I rise, barely keeping balance, but my ankle does not withstand the pressure of the body and I fall. But before I fell I felt that something was going to cost me. Now what? It's the stem. This flower touched me ... I touched ... I start screaming again in panic.

"Calm down.  I told you I would not do anything to you. "The flower seems to sigh and start shaking me, saying I would calm down.  He does it so long that I finally miss my breath to make any sound.  I feel the flower calmly leaves me on the ground.  "Finally.  I did not know that people could have such a spacious lung to scream so long.  And in the end you calm down, I can introduce myself.  My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower.  And you? "For a moment I try to grasp what he said.  Flowey the flower?  That sounds a bit like butter butter.*  I chuckle quietly over my observation.  What's even funniest.  For a few seconds I am watching that creature.  I take a deep breath to calm myself completely.  If he had hurt me, he would have done it already.

  
"I-Isabelle, my name is Isabelle." I try to smile, but there's a terrible grimace, not a friendly smile.  I have not yet recovered from the shock of this chattering girl.  I notice that the flower looks at me with a worried look and asks.

"You alright?" He tipped his head to the side saying it.

  
"Yeah, just fart I can not believe you're talking"

  
"All in all.  But here, almost everything is alive.  Maybe outside buildings, water, etc. "He laughed lightly.  I got a little loose and I held my hands behind my back.  And my smile is normal and natural.

  
"What does a man do in the underworld?" He asked, laying down the leaves on the ground.

  
"I'm looking for someone who's lost some time ago.  But it's a long story, I do not know if you want to hear it. "I answer, sliding a strand of hair that fell on my forehead and raised my chin up.  This flower is nice and in general, but I do not think he was interested.  In the end, who would want to hear how my life was fucking.  I feel like sadness again filling me with the thought, but I try to get away with it.

  
"I would love to listen.  I have time. "Now I'm even more surprised.  Earlier, no one asked me about it.

  
"Are you sure?  This story should not be the most pleasant one." I reply, quietly hoping he will let go.  But no.

  
"I'm so sure.  You look like you didn't talk to anyone long ago.  So you can talk right now as you like. "He smiles slightly, as if he himself had something he would like to talk to.

"All right, but I'll warn you.  There is no happy ending here." I warn him, but I see his expression that he wants to hear me sincerely.

  
"As I said, I'm here because of my brother.  He's missing for about two years.  It was a big surprise for me.  We were practically inseparable.  We shared secrets, novelties, things, practically everything.  When a girl rejected him, I was next to him and comforted him, saying that I didn't like the girl, because of something.  I was always able to comfort him and never slept in front of him.  But what else could one expect from twins?  But we differed on a few issues.  He was an artist, a painter.  When I was going up the mountain, climbing.  He was very honest in his work.  As he did not know what he was talking about.  I was climbing.  I patiently and reasonably chose the rocks before I grabbed them or I stopped them.  But something changed after our eighteenth birthday.  He began to close more often in the room, completely alone.  No answer was there when I knocked in. "I'm for a moment.  It is not easy to talk about it, especially since heavier things are still ahead of me.  "Then she suddenly said she was going to the mountains.  I do not understand why parents have allowed him so.  Especially since he was never interested in climbing.  For a year there was no news from him.  Until parents started worrying about him.  My father went to look for him.  On the way to the airport ... "I bite my lip.  "H-had a car accident and ... was killed.  Mother was desperate, she did not know what to do until one day when she returned from the store, she fainted.  Doctors sent her to study ... She had cancer and money was barely enough for basic things. "I cut again.  Feels like a tear starts to fly on my cheek, but I wipe it quickly.  I try to equalize my breath, because I feel my next words sink from my throat, and as I speak, my voice will tremble.  Terrible feeling, I hate it.  I do not even look at Flowey, I do not want to see his face.  I look in the lands and bring my knees to myself and squeeze them, but I'm starting to talk again.  "At the hospital, my mother told me not to look for my brother, because it would only bring me suffering, and worst of all, I could finish dead.  That was her words.  Then ... she died ... continue to hear in her head the sound of the device that measured her heart rate.  But you know what's funny ...? "I ask, but before he responds, he adds.  "I've never been what my parents are listening to ..." Then Flowey says.

"What about the rest of the family?  Do not you have anyone else?" I smile sadly under my nose.

  
"No.  I'm pretty alone.  I didn't have anyone to apply for help, so I was looking for my own.  And so I found some things that were quite helpful.  It's in those documents, I found the legend of Mt.  Ebott.  And then it came to me that my brother pronounced this name, so I quickly collected everything I needed and went off.  I asked all who could know something.  Residents of the village warned me not to go down here, because I will never return.  But for me it only matters to find my brother, and all the materials indicate that he must be here.  And I went down.  I was protected, but the stone under my leg broke and fell on the golden flowers, twisting the ankle ... "

  
For a moment there was complete silence until I got the courage to look up and look at Flowey.  As soon as I do, I don't believe what I see. He 's sad, but it's very sad.  But why?  Was my story so sad?  And then I feel my tears streaming down my cheeks.  God, no.  I can not get stuck.  I try to wipe the tears, but it's for nothing, they continue to flow.  I hear a soft voice as if groaning with sadness.  It is only after a moment that I know that it is my voice.  I cry, not good.  I hide my face in my hands.  All these emotions have been boiling in me for so long and now they have poured out and with the force I did not expect.  I keep crying until I feel I'm getting something.  It's the stem.  Flowey is trying to comfort me.  I guess I felt his face is at my side.

  
I'm still crying for a good ten minutes, then I'm calming myself.  It was tiring, exhausting.  And I can wipe those terrible tears.  Now my whole sleeve is in my tears.  I'll have to wash it somewhere.

  
I don't even notice when someone gets behind me and throws a shadow on me.  But when I look at Flowey to thank him for being there when he is alone, he has eyes staring at me.  I look irritated.

  
"Someone is behind me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's from polish. Like saying that butter has a flavow of butter. Sorry, i had no idea how to translate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm glad if you're here. I'm sorry for my english. It's not my first language, so for sure I have many mistakes. Mostly in grammar. But still, I hope you understood what I wrote and you liked it.


End file.
